Insidious Lust
by Ausrine
Summary: What if Tess had taken Liz into the grenolith cone as a hostage after they found out she had killed Alex? The story is a FF 3 yrs later, in 3 yrs lots of things happened, Kivar invaded earth, killing nearly all the people & also dying in the fight himself
1. Choose Your Prey Wisely

Title: Insidious Lust  
  
Author: Midnight Magi (aka Bex)  
  
Email: Bex_Bridge@hotmail.com  
  
Website: www.indagator.co.uk  
  
Distribution: Ask me first. I want to know where it's going.  
  
Category: M/L (What else is there? ~looks over at Zan tied down to her bed~ Ooops, oh yeah!)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Roswell the season 2&3 storyline would never have happened, and Tess would have been sliced and diced.  
  
Summary: This is a 'What If?' kinda story, when the grenolith was getting ready to take off what if Tess grabbed Liz and took her into cone as a hostage after she told them it was Tess that had killed Alex? This story then becomes a FF three years later, basically in those three years a lot of things have happened, Kivar stepped up his invasion of earth, killing nearly all of the population and yet also dying in the fight himself leaving what was left of earth to the space vultures to pick at(space vultures! Ha, you gotta admit it's a cool term and very fitting when you read the story).  
  
One of these 'space vultures' is a merchant city ship(yep, came up with that as well, think of it as a GIANT floating city in space that's very seedy, their own version of alien drug dealers, prostitutes, slave trade, the black market, etc.) and just guess what loveable little dumbo eared guy is up for auction to become dinner(literary) for the member's of this community? Yep, you got it, Max, but someone gets to him first and buys him taking him as her personal pet. Through his haze of guilt and depression Max somehow finds this beautiful woman familiar, but doesn't know how.  
  
Oh Boy, is Max gonna be in for a surprise at finding out HOW much Liz has changed mentally, emotionally and physically(That's why he can't recognize her, she doesn't quite look like Liz anymore.)  
  
Author's Note: Don't worry, everything will be explained in detail later on in the story(looks at the length of the summary and sighs), yes in even more detail. I just wanted to bring you up to speed on what's happened first so you understand what's going on in part one of this fic.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Part 1  
Soon shall my fate that wish fulfill; And I shall sleep without the dream Of what I was, and would be still Dark as to thee my deeds may seem:  
  
My memory now is but the tomb, Of joys long dead; my hope, their doom: Though better to have died with those, Than bear a life of lingering woes. ~ Lord Byron.  
The dark labyrinth of passageways and small streets lead on forever it seems in this large hell pit of a galactic city ship. Sinister forms lurk in the shadow's, watching, waiting, eyeing up their next target while abominations of creation carry on their perverse business's throughout the ship caring nothing for those around them.  
  
A mysterious obscured figure strides down one of the filthy corridor's with speed in their step heading with determination to some unknown location, a black cloak draped around them with a hood that looks like fine luscious velvet ripple's as they walk. Three oval eyes illuminate slightly from within the gloomy shadow's marking this one as their next victim, slowly it follows the figure along the corridor and out into the main city center where an over powering amount of noise flows like a river as people barter and trade within the shops and on the market stalls in the dim yellow light.  
  
Thousands of different species, of every size, color, age, gender, and intelligence move around in the large city center market place like ants, with hundreds of higher level tiers towering above, making it all somehow seem small and cramped, and yet also immense at the same time. Some of them look reptilian, while others seem amphibious and some are mammals, at first glance at least.  
  
The creature continues to follow the cloaked figure through the throng of beings slowly getting closer and closer as it approaches the bidding bay for auctions. The figure stops near the wall of records for sale's today searching for something on them as the creature unties its first layer of rags revealing two clawed hands with dagger sharp nails at the end of long gnarled fingers and at that moment it decides to strike. Taking three swift strides towards its pray it raises one cruel clawed hand bringing it down with the intent of killing the victim in one strike.  
  
In the blink of an eye though, the figure disappears into a blur of movement so fast that the creature crashes straight into the wall and the figure reappears out of the blurred movement standing over it. Many beings near by turn to watch the incident, always up for some good action they surround the two in a semi-circle jeering them on.  
  
The creature groans realising things have gone seriously wrong while rubbing its sore head and attempts to get up with its eye's still closed. Then suddenly the jeering stops, and all the voice's within hearing distance seem to die away into silence. The quite, something so unnatural to a place usually full of so much noise sends a chill down the creature's form as it dare's to open its eye's.  
  
The figure still stands there veiled completely by the velvety dark cloak in silence, with a kriss blade dagger pointed directly at the creature's neck, the tip of it slightly digging into its throat as it recognizes the mark on the dagger, the mark of an Invigilator.  
  
A panicked expression crosses the things hideous face desperately turning to those surrounding them for help, knowing already that such a thing is futile as the crowed slowly tries to edge away in dread.  
  
The creature looks up at the figure with a pleading expression and draws in a breath to beg for its life, and at the same moment the dagger is sunk deep into its throat and it starts to choke on its own blood.  
  
Removing the dagger from its throat the body slowly slides down the wall landing in a heaped mess, the people still surrounding them watch as the dark figure kneels down to wipe the blood off the dagger on the creature's rags and then deposits the dagger within it's dark cloak once more.  
  
Getting up and turning around to look at the people watching for the first time the figure scans the crowed for the owner of the Auction Bay. Spotting him a couple of seconds later the figure heads straight to him seemly to almost glide over the floor rather than walk and watches as he shrinks away slightly realising the Invigilator is coming over to him.  
  
"W-what c-can I do for you today?" He manages to stutter out, his strength and nerve failing him.  
  
"I want to purchase one of the slaves you have up for tomorrow's auction, which was taken prisoner as part of a resistances force from the last planet we visited, Earth, and I want that slave now." A cold and feminine voice says silkily as she watches the short overweight male's breathing increase some more.  
  
"Them? Their behrly fit for the flesh eater's. If you wish to make a purchase I have some prize Trackal's, strong, sturdy, all with very long life spans and in the best of conditions. I would gladly give them to someone of your. urm. importance."  
  
"I don't want any half breed Trackal's you little parasite! I want a particular slave you have taken from earth." The cold voice says in a harsh tone taking a step closer to the alarmed alien male.  
  
"Of course, of course, I just wanted to offer you the best I have to offer, I didn't mean no offence, it's just these Human's as they call themselves are of no real value, their most probably all going to be sold and bred for food. Why you would want one of them I have no idea." He continues desperately trying to please her while also eyeing a weapon laying off to the side wondering if he could reach it in time to use as a form of protection and then quickly dismisses the idea realising he'd be dead either way.  
  
"It's not your purpose to second guess my actions trader." She snaps out.  
  
"Of course, of course, I would never dream to do such a thing, I have a mind for business, and nothing else, please excuse my ignorance, which human is it that you desirer? There are several hundred currently being held in a lock down chamber together." He says quickly nodding his head slightly.  
  
"I shall go with you, I wish to see him for myself.  
  
He goes by the name Max,  
  
Max Evan's."  
A/N: If you don't know what a Kriss Blade looks like, click on this lick to see: 


	2. Escape from Purgatory

Previously  
  
"Of course, of course, I just wanted to offer you the best I have to offer, I didn't mean no offence, it's just these Human's as they call themselves are of no real value, their most probably all going to be sold and bred for food. Why you would want one of them I have no idea." He continues desperately trying to please her while also eyeing weapon lying off to the side wondering if he could reach it in time to use as a form of protection and then quickly dismisses the idea realising he'd be dead either way.  
  
"It's not your purpose to second guess my actions trader." She snaps out.  
  
"Of course, of course, I would never dream to do such a thing, I have a mind for business, and nothing else, please excuse my ignorance, which human is it that you desire? There are several hundred currently being held in a lock down chamber together." He says quickly nodding his head slightly.  
  
"I shall go with you, I wish to see him for myself.  
  
He goes by the name Max,  
  
Max Evan's."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Part 2  
  
Each feature of that sullen corpse, Betray'd his rage, but no remorse. Oh, what had Vengeance given to trace, Despair upon his dying face! ~ Lord Byron  
The darkness along the descending tunnel seems to creep and crawl across my flesh, while a horribly foul stench gets stronger and stronger as we get closer to the slave holding pit. Cringing at seeing some sort of alien rodent scurry past me I step up my pace following the slave trader, all the time despising the fact I have to travel down into the bowels of the ship where all the worse filth dwell.  
  
I don't turn away though, only go deeper and deeper down the dimly lit passageways all because of him, I can feel him now, down there, wallowing in self-pity.  
  
'What the hell has he got to wallow about, he doesn't even know the meaning of pain or suffering.' I ponder angrily hoping that I don't end up seeing him and he gets sold in chopped up little pieces, but at the same time I'm still desperate to get him out of there and never let him go.  
  
I suck in a breath of the foul air forcibly banishing such thoughts from me, 'get a grip, this isn't time for a relapse into your teens.'  
  
"We're almost there." The tubby little man says over his shoulder stealing one quick glance back at me.  
  
"Luckily for you." I say in a cold tone and watch from behind as he flinches slightly at the sound of my voice.  
  
Within a few moments I find myself standing on a metal gangway overlooking a vast hall or storage bay that looks more like some sort of purgatory rather than a holding pit. The whole place has an unbearable sort of gloom to it, the large area is coated in blackness so deep that the eye can only see so far or so much of what's in the place. The sticky yellow-brownish light clings to the contours of the multitude of bodies below me, highlighting the half starved withered forms.  
  
Descending a stairwell down onto their level I note some of them moving on the ground, most of them not. The few that have some kind of clothing are wearing nothing but dirty rags, most are just lying there in their own filth with blank dead expressions even though they still live.  
  
"I have no idea how you expect to find one particular human amongst all these, humans all look and smell the same to me." He says in an annoyed voice.  
  
"I'll find him." I say simply walking past him I continue on into the mass of weak and beaten bodies lying around and cringe as I feel half dried sticky blood on the floor paste itself to the base of my boots. Navigating on instinct alone I seem to home into his essence, before I know it I'm on the other side of this hell pit next to the wall, only a hundred meters from where I started.  
  
'His so close, so close.' I think almost frantically and yet keeping my cool, while looking at the people near me trying to spot him. Then my eye's settle on a slouched form that has their back to the wall and is leaning his head down between his knees.  
  
A tousled mop of greasy hair hangs down around his face, but I know, I know even through all the dirt and grime on his body that it's him. I little by little walk over to him taking in more of his changed appearance with each step, unlike those around him he seems in adequate condition, he's not starved into a living skeleton for one thing, not that he couldn't do with a couple good meals, or a few dozen more on top of that. The strongly defined muscles in his arm's, leg's and back seem even more developed since last I saw him, I edge closer determined to get a look at his face in this dim light and pull down my hood to my shoulders. Other than being in need of an intense scrub in a bath and some nourishing food he doesn't seem so bad off.  
  
Softly kneeling down about a foot in front of him I ignore the muck and filth around me as he continues to stay motionless, his not asleep though, I can tell, the moment I kneeled down in front of him all those beautiful muscles tensed slightly.  
  
[b]Max POV[/b]  
  
Go.  
  
Just pass me by.  
  
Why can't I at least be left alone, I have nothing except my solitude now, can't they leave me with that at least.  
  
'Not that you don't deserve the worst Max, the lucky ones got to die, this is your own fault.' I think to myself while waiting for whoever it is that is near me to go away. They don't though, I can feel who ever it is getting closer and it sends a chill down my spine unsettling me, I don't want to be unsettled, I just want to stay here in the darkness on my own.  
  
A rustling of soft fabric sharpens up my hearing and I flinch as I realise whoever it is, is now right in front of me. I stay motionless not wanting to provoke any action from them knowing full well the consequences of angering the 'Things' on this ship. That's when the delicate perfumed sent reaches me from this person, like jasmine, only sweeter with other more subtle scents mixed in with it.  
  
Not being able to stand the temptation anymore I gradually life my head to look at who or what it is. I hear a harsh choking sound and realise it's me choking on the breath I sucked in. I never thought I would see a beautiful thing in this place, but I've just been proven wrong. I though she was human at first glance or even an Angel sent from heaven, but as my eye's become accustomed to the light I realise this is not so. Her skin is unnaturally pale, almost white, like milk, with only the faintest tint of pink on each cheek that I can see. Her hair falls around her face in a waterfall of dark brown locks that drip down to her breast line, and yet her hair in the places the light catches it, shimmer's a metallic purple color, as do her dark brown eyes. The almost solid metallic purple color is unmistakable on her lips, in the strong contrast to the paleness of her skin and for an odd moment when I reach up to rub the sleep out of my eye's I could swear it was Liz, but the cold sharp look in her expression sends a chill down my spine and destroys such an illusion, Liz is dead.  
  
She stands up towering over me and orders in an intense low voice for me to get up as well. I steadily easy myself up off the floor using the wall as support even though my muscles scream for me to just stay still.  
  
"Tell me your name." She says in a condescending voice that has almost a mocking tone to it.  
  
"Max." I say trying to match her gaze and failing.  
  
"Max." She breathes out in one harsh whisper as if it was venom in her mouth to say and I can't stop the cold chill that stabs down deep inside me from happening.  
  
"Do you know what they plan to do with you, Max?" She ask motioning her head to the short tubby man standing a way off and then to the guards standing on the gangway over head.  
  
"I'm their prisoner." I say and watch as a small smile appears on her face.  
  
"No your not, you're their slave." She says then taking a step towards me she continues in a soft whisper, "Tomorrow you and everyone here are going to be auctioned off, unfortunately there isn't much of a market demand for primitive little humans so the only places that will be bidding for you are the meat markets and restaurant owners. I don't mean that as in you will be their slaves helping them, I mean it as you will be the product they'll be selling, in little sliced up pieces."  
  
"You came down here just to tell me that?" I say, my voice sounding patronizing even to my own ears, if she wanted me unsettled then she's succeeded.  
  
"No, I wanted to inform you of my offer, one that you really don't have much choice in accepting or not." She says and then continues in a more silky voice, "You see Max, if you haven't guess all ready, this is Hell, or at least as close as you can get to it while you're still alive, and things can't really get much worse. This can be a Very lonely place Max, and I. desirer a companion to. interact with."  
  
"Interact with?" I say raising an eyebrow.  
  
"To Fuck Max, I wanna FUCK, and there aren't any beings here that are really atomically correct for me other than you."  
  
Blink.  
  
Stare.  
  
Blink.  
  
Stare.  
  
'Damn she actually just said that didn't she? So much for being subtle.' Motioning my head side to side I say in a mocking tone, "I can see plenty of other human male's to be your toys."  
  
"Ahhh. but your not like most human male's now are you Max Evan's. I know your secret." She says in her silky voice that now has a sinister tone in it.  
  
"I-I don't know what you mean.. Wait a sec, how did you know my last name?" I say in a coarse voice, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I ask in a loud voice no longer caring about cowering away from the guards.  
  
"A ghost." She whispers.  
  
"Just a ghost." 


	3. A New Level Of Torture

Previously  
  
"To Fuck Max, I wanna FUCK, and there aren't any beings here that are really atomically correct for me other than you."  
  
Blink.  
  
Stare.  
  
Blink.  
  
Stare.  
  
'Damn she actually just said that didn't she? So much for being subtle.' Motioning my head side to side I say in a mocking tone, "I can see plenty of other human male's to be your toy's."  
  
"Ahhh. but your not like most human male's now are you Max Evan's. I know your secret." She says in a silky voice that now has a sinister tone to it.  
  
"I-I don't know what you mean.. Wait a sec, how did you know my last name?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I ask in a loud voice no longer caring about cowering away from the guards.  
  
"A ghost." She whispers.  
  
"Just a ghost."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Part 3  
  
If ever evil angel bore,  
  
The form of moral, such he wore;  
  
By all my hope of sins forgiven,  
  
Such looks are not of earth nor heaven!  
  
~ Lord Byron  
  
The shadows seem to retreat away from the dark cloaked figure as she strides along passageways almost speedily as another figure in a crumbled and torn brown cloak follows a few paces behind desperately trying to keep up with her.  
  
The twists and turns of the labyrinth of tunnels keeps going onward and upward, gradually getting cleaner and brighter with less and less other creatures around, until they find themselves going down a large empty corridor completely unlike anything on the lower decks of the ship. No dirt, mark, rubbish or loitering thing can be seen. The clean white walls seem to pulse with a bright glow, which makes the place seem cold and sterile as they walk down it further and further. No doors, no turnings, no nothing excepts an endlessly straight long corridor.  
  
Then the female stops in mid stride startling the male following behind her and turns to the wall on her left glancing at her new possession for a moment then looking back at the wall she raises her and waves it over a section of the wall where a glowing hand print appears. Placing her hand on the spot an entrance way opens up in the wall and a sent almost like flowers drifts out of it.  
  
The female figure sashays in leaving the male to stand there for a few moments before he hesitantly follows her just in time before the entrance way disappears behind him into a plain wall once again.  
  
I watch him standing there for a few moments looking round my dimly lit room like a lost little lamb taking everything in. His eyes are drawn first to the sunken down oval bed over on the far left covered in soft small to large purple and blue cushions. Then after lingering his gaze there for a few moments he takes in the rest of the circular room, which isn't much. On his right is a seat and desk that looks like it has being chiseled out of the wall face with some kind of screen before it, just pass the desk is a archway leading to darkness and on left pass the bed is another archway with a soft warm glow emanating from it. Other than some strange alien objects that he wouldn't understand scattered about on shelves in the room the whole place seems rather bare and yet cozy.  
  
Then his eyes meet mine, for the first time I get a look to him in some more decent light, and my heart flinches at what I see.  
  
"Come here." I order in cold tone, gesturing to the center of the room.  
  
After taking a second or two as if deliberating what to do he starts to slowly move forward not breaking his gaze with me the whole time. His face is expressionless, but his eyes. I can still see straight through his eyes and into his soul like I always could. Now though the only thing I can see is pain, endless pain and loss, but I refuse to let myself falter, I'll never let him win me over again no matter what, this time I dictate, I control.  
  
"Take off the rags." I order again in another cold tone daring him with my eyes to try and disobey me. He doesn't though, his broken, I can sense it, he has no hope left in him and part of me rejoices at this while another part of me deep within weeps at it.  
  
Slowly he slides the old torn length of material that passes for a cloak off his shoulders and lets it fall onto the floor behind him and then looks up at me blankly performing tasks like a robot.  
  
"When I said take off the rags, I meant All of them." I state pointedly and watch as his eyes flash with some emotion I can't identify before it's gone. As he starts to unknot the rags from around his waist I can't help noting how beautiful his body still is, even through all the dirt and grime, all the long greasy hair hanging around his face and stubble, he still looks beautiful to me. His muscles are more defined and toned even though he looks so tired and weak, unlike the rest of the humans I saw down in the pit he has no wounds or scars decorating his flesh. 'Thanks to alien healing powers I bet.'  
  
Then I get the eye full as the rags around his waist fall to the floor, I fight the trembles that I feel building in the core of my body as my eyes devour the length and girth of his male member. 'Damn, if it's that big now, I wonder what it will be like fully awakened?' I wonder feeling a deep pull down in my loins.  
  
Moving towards him I watch him flinch at my advancement, 'I guess me still fully clothed and him not wearing a scrap is kind intimating' I think laughing inwardly and allowing a sultry smile to appear on my lips. Prowling around him quietly as he stands there in the center of the room I start to memorize every inch of his hard body, the strong abs, the tight but cheeks, the strikingly angled shoulder blades, not to mention two large jewels hanging between his legs along with other valuable things hanging there, Max Evan's was I master piece and I silently thank whoever designed his scrumptious little body and stuck it in a pod.  
  
"Follow me." I tell him once I've finished my inspection and head off in the direction of the archway with the golden light pouring through it.  
  
I hear the soft pads of his bare feet follow me in and then the hushed gasp that he emits upon entering the room. My bathroom. Unlike any his ever seen that's for sure. The most spectacular thing in here that takes up the whole wall span in front of you and to the left is the large bath, or small pool would be more correct, where the steam skips and dances above the waters surface sending a sweet fragrance around the room. The continuous rain fall from above the pool sparkles and shimmers in the light making each drop seem like a falling diamond as it makes its slow descent into the pool, slow indeed due to slight decrease in gravity there.  
  
All the walls are covered in what looks like vines knitting themselves together in spectacular patterns that glow with a golden energy. Off to the right is a small indent in the wall where there's a seat with a hole, which even Max should be able to realise is a toilet.  
  
Undoing my cloak I slip it off my shoulders and slip it on to a vine that's protruding from the wall. His eyes rake over my form for the first time seeing me without the cloak on. Unable to fight the temptation I do a drawn out twirl and say with an icy tone, "Like anything you see?"  
  
This just makes him snap his gaze away from me and back to the pool. I look good and I know it, and I know he knows it. What fun I'm going to have. I take a few slow steps and come face to face to him with about 1-2 feet distance between us. Fingering the smooth silky purple material of the strap to my dress I let my hand drift slow down my body across the opaque purple on my torso clinging to me like a second skin with no seam, stitch, or zip in sight, just pure purple fabric like it has being molded to my skin. As the dress goes past my hips and flares out, the material starts to get more and more transparent until it reaches my ankles and you can't be sure if there's anything there or not.  
  
Then realising I have his complete attention I rip the dress with one hand as if it was tissue paper and let it fall to the ground at my feet and stand there before him completely nude. The amount of strain his under to keep his expression neutral is almost comical as his eyes graze down my body like fingers and back up again. A slight fizzing sound draws his attention back down the ground as he watches the material of the dress dissolving away at my feet.  
  
Annoyed his not paying his complete attention to my body, I poke the rapidly disappearing fabric with my toe and say in a low tone, "Disposable dresses, whata concept, does away with laundry."  
  
Raising my hand to his chest I take him unawares by scrapping my nail gently over one of his nipples causing him to jump slightly and snap his gaze right back at me.  
  
"What do you want?" He says in an emotionless tone for the first time since leaving the pit.  
  
"You know what I want Max." I whisper in a sensuous voice letting my fingertips follow my trip round his body until I'm looking at his muscular back once again. "But for now all I want is that filth and stench off of you, must have you at your best for me." Then placing the palm of my hand on his back I shove him forwards towards the pool.  
  
Once in the center of the pool I stand in front of him with the warm water showering down on us, the water coming up to about his knees and about mid thigh on me is annoying, reminding me of how short I am in comparison still, and that I have to look up at him.  
  
I grab a sponge like circular ball that looks more chunk of a cloud that I've reached up into the sky and stolen. Dipping it into the water I begin to wash around Max's neck and watch as the dirt on his skin vanishes with out the need of any soap. Dabbing it across his face I fight back the weakness in my knees when I see him looking down at me intensely, ignoring the feeling I slowly drag the sponge like thing down one of his arm's making sure to touch every bit of skin with it then repeat the task on his other arm. Leisurely tracing the contour's of muscles on his chest I clean all the weeks or months of built up grime off of him and then traveling around him again clean the smooth flesh of his back getting lower, and lower, until I brush the sponge across his but softly, all the while he stays perfectly motionless not making a sound.  
  
'Hmm.. I wonder how long you can hold out Max?' I think inwardly enjoying the challenge.  
  
Moving back around to his front I slowly slide down onto my knees in front of him, my face eye level to his crotch and begin to crawl the sponge in my hand down his left leg making sure to cover every inch of skin once again, and repeating the task on his other leg. As I finish I feel his muscles tense up as I slowly move towards the last place unwashed. I look up and smile when I see him looking down at me with something in his eyes close to fear and anticipation.  
  
Discarding the sponge into the water I reach to the side and pick up a shimmery piece of material like a wash flannel and dip it into the water. Reaching up I softly grasp his manhood through the material wiping around the flesh meticulously as I feel him start to slowly harden. Looking back up at him I see the strained expression on his face as he tries to fight his bodies response to my touch.  
  
'No chance Max.' I whisper to myself inwardly.  
  
Then going a bit lower I gently grasp hold of his balls and softly wash them as well, watching as his cock grows right before me bit by bit, only a few inches in front of my face. Then finished with that I start to wash the sensitive bit of skin just behind his balls and am startled when I see his cock twitch. Fighting back a giggle and the impulse to say, 'It moved.' I start to slowly get up his eyes watching me all the time and that's how we stay for a few minutes until I break the silence.  
  
"All squeaky clean." I say with laughter imbedded into my voice.  
  
Then getting out of the pool I leave him there and walk right back out into the main room.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Max POV.  
  
'Great going Max, showing real restraint here aren't you, all your family and friends most probably dead or worse, the only planet you've ever known as home destroyed and here you are getting a hard-on for one of the twisted little aliens that most probably annihilated it all.  
  
So much for swearing to not get led around by your power source ever again, for Christ's sakes she's planning to use you as a man-whore and you're getting a fucking aroused just coz she washes you.'  
  
Letting out a long sigh and shaking my head in the attempt to clear my thoughts. and problem bulges, seems to fail. Knowing I can't go out there until I get rid of the rock that is my cock, and knowing it's not going away anytime soon I contemplate relieving myself. That option gets cut short when I hear her voice shout for me to go in there.  
  
Sighing again I step out of the pool and walk into the main room dripping wet with my man-hood still disobeying me. A coolness rushes over my body as I realise the water is evaporating fast off my body after leaving the bathroom and within a few seconds I'm dry.  
  
It's then I focus on what she's doing, Eating. Lying there on her side in bed facing me, absolutely devastatingly beautiful, wearing a almost transparent robe she has a tray before her full of things that look like slices of fruit. Hearing my stomach rumble on queue I realise it has been days since I last had something to eat, and even then I was only eating scraps.  
  
She looks up hearing the sound and sends me a cold smile and raises an eyebrow openly gazing at my still straining man-hood. If I had nothing left to lose I would just ignore the look and do whatever she wants, but I have one thing left, which she is slowly destroying piece by piece as well, what was left of my pride. Pain I can deal with, I just absorb more and more of it, losing everyone I ever cared about was also something I've gotten used to, but this humiliation. Having to stand here in front of her naked not even able to control my body's response is bad enough, then the idea that I might have to beg for the food or earn it first sends a cold chill down my spine, which make me realise that even though she's got a pretty face, she's still another cold blooded bitch of an alien. That thought alone helps a little, that is until she gestures for me to sit down and offers me the whole tray to eat.  
  
The hunger hits me like a wave at that moment with a fierce intensity and within a few steps I'm by the side of the bed dropping down on to my knees grabbing a fist full of the fruit from the plate. Swallowing down mouthfuls I vaguely note how sweet it tastes with a strange tang of something else I can't identify, not that I care, all my mind seems to be registering now is that I must eat.  
  
"Be careful, you'll make yourself sick." I hear her silky voice say and look up to see her still laying there watching me.  
  
"To be sick from eating 'to much' food is a blessing." I say absently thinking about everyone that's still starving hundreds of decks below us. "Not that I'd expect you to understand that."  
  
"You'd be surprised." She whispers in a low voice looking away from me.  
  
I pause for a moment wondering what she means, but then let it drop the issue turning back to the slices of food. Only when I finish eating does it hit me what I'm expected to do next and realising that my rock-cock problem has yet to go away doesn't help. Snapping myself out of my thoughts at the sound of her softly laughing I look up to see a mischievous look in her eyes as she pick up the tray and flings it to the bottom of the bed.  
  
I gulp as I see her crawl towards me on all fours. 'I don't know if I can do this, but then again what choice do I have, she bought me for this exact reason, and it's not as if my body seems to be listing to anything I say, I should do this happily, at least then I might be able to forget for a second, forget all the pain and feel bliss, even if it is only for a second.'  
  
'Oh yeah Max, look were that train of thought got you last time with Tess, you impregnated a murderess who was planning on killing you Isabel and Michael all along. At least you can say back then you didn't know Tess was evil when you did it, now though, you don't even have that excuses.' I think as I try not to watch her breasts bob about as she moves.  
  
Another one of her soft musical laughs entraps me as she sits up and motions for me to lie down. Sliding her small hand over my manhood which is now throbbing painfully hard she says, "Nice to know your ready to please your new Mistress Max. I hope you continue to display such. obedience." She sends me a breath taking smile and I fight back a groan as she rubs a little harder before letting go and lying down besides me. "But don't worry Max, I don't expect you to perform 'this night'. I'm tired and I you've had a long day, we both need to get our rest, and you need to gain your strength again, you'll need it."  
  
Then resting her head on my shoulder and snuggling her body up to my side I feel her relax and surprisingly from the change in her breathing believe she's fallen asleep within a few minutes. Looking down at her form she seems so innocent, laying there like a lazy kitten all stretched out and yet snuggled down at the same time.  
  
Thousands of questions go through me head about her and yet none of them I can dwell on right now, she was right, much has happened to me today and all I want to do is sleep, shame the throbbing piece of flesh between my legs doesn't agree. Moving in her sleep she let out a little moan and her hand slides on to my abdomen. Stifling back a groan I realise the truth behind her words earlier.  
  
'The entire place is Hell.  
  
With this being just a new level of torture..  
  
And I'm trapped here now with the devil herself!' 


End file.
